that is not how he wanted to spend the day
by lazetta croft
Summary: tony whitney pepper and rhodey are kidnapped. turns out that the closest are the farthest.(aka Tony rhodey and whitney are kidnapped by gene. Tony makes the rating go T . Now finished!) torture , blood,whump. Also, no pairings, just slight friendship.
1. having fun, are we?

**god, I waited so much to upload this! I wrote this on 5 January (my b'day) and today is ninth January. Lazybones.**

Tony blinked his eyes open .  
God, everything hurt.  
He wanted to go back to the music class he was dreading before.  
Yup, class.  
Tony closed his eyes again.  
Nice day. Late to school. Screaming ms. Hansen.. Ran to washroom to charge reactor  
... Purplish gas... Dizziness...

Tony eyed pepper who snored dramatically.  
Rhodey was totally slump at his other side, his face scrunched up.  
Whitney-why is she here? Whitney smiled at him.  
"whitney ?"  
"yeah, I know. Still no idea on who the hell wants a knot with us. Its like... You know... Its a possibility that the problem is either you are me. We got connections." she sighed."dad might find us. I have an implant in my body."  
Tony felt his eyes go wide.  
"implant?!"  
"eeeyup.😳 dad's kinda is dramatic. But😔it will help."  
. Tony shriveled against his chains. Golly!it hurt.  
"I really want to punch someone."  
" Tony, calm down, I know you wouldn't. Because If i see him, I will take that chance before you."  
Tony chuckled softly. Whitney smiled. It felt good. Listening him laugh. He laughed and laughed and bent with laughter.  
"now you are embarrassing me."  
Whitney whispered between the chokes of laughter.  
Rhodey blinked his eyes open.  
"tones?"  
"golly! Rhodey! God,I missed you !" Tony smiled a false smile." why are we here?"  
"eeeeyeah. Kinda we four are kidnapped or something."  
"awesome."  
Rhodey shrivelled in his bonds, trying to wake pepper up.  
"this girl can sleep for an year."  
"Rhodey, lemme try."  
Tony leaned closer to pepper's ear, and whispered her to wake up before totally screaming in her ear.  
Pepper woke up with a start. Rhodhey chuckled.  
Tony smirked before filling her in about the situation.  
"okay." pepper deadpanned."where is that #* -*# ₹#% ?"  
"yet to find out?" whitney scoffed at pepper's language.  
Tony laid himself back a little for the sake of his aching back. His red shirt was now covered in sweat. He felt sluggish, guilty, angry, confused. His eyes began searching the area for any way to escape, resulting failure.  
"Tony? Tony!"  
"what?" Tony turned towards pepper.  
"you spaced out."  
" too much to think."  
Pepper nodded. She began yelling.  
"oi. Pepper!" Tony screeched. Pepper blushed and silenced herself immediately. Footsteps could be heard outside. Tony sighed.  
The door creaked apart.  
Tony glared daggers at pepper. The person who entered, was wearing a black and bulky suit of armour and seven rings on his hand.  
Mandarin.  
Tony felt sick to his stomach.  
Pepper felt angry.  
Rhodey felt worry for Tony.  
Whitney felt confusion.  
He smirked.  
"awake, huh?"  
" what is your problem gene?  
Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" tony asked.  
The mandarin dissolved in a whirlwind. Gene stood instead, happily.  
Whitney, dumbstruck ,stared away.  
"your father is of no use for finding the next ring. You must help."  
Tony sat like stone for a few minutes. His father was alive... Alive... All the time... What if gene had tortured him?  
"like I will."  
Gene smirked. His hand produced a knife which he thrusted against pepper's neck.  
Tony scrunched his face.  
It dug a little, leaving a scrape but no blood.  
"I ...will..do it."  
All the four faces turned to him. Gene smirked, before he stabbed Tony's leg.  
"this will keep you here."  
He walked away. Leaving Tony hissing in pain.


	2. what we face

Tony quitely scrunched his face in pain. He did not shout, or mutter, much to the suprise of everyone. Typical stark

rhodey was the first one to find his voice. " tones, are you alright?" Tony glared daggers at him. It was a pained expression, not missed by anyone. Noticing the reaction, pepper and whitney cleverly decided to keep their mouth scrunched his eyes in pain.

Tony wanted to scream, shout ,sob. His leg hissed like it was on fire. Tony held on. It started raining.

whitney wiggled in her chains to help , petrified of the fact that the blood loss was already having affects. Tony was pale, his face pallid and haggard.

pepper and rgodey were under the same process. Rhodey looked worried. Rhodey the angrybird? And pepper looked worried. She would kill gene later.

a man was thrown in a room. He clutched a small brown bag, like his life depended on it. He had a small white beard , and his eyes glowered over the four teenagers tied to a pole. He dusted himself with an elegant manner, and walked curtly towards Tony.

he applied disinfectant to his leg, Tony hissing all the time. He bandaged the leg silently,whitney and pepper turned away wincing.

Tony thanked the man . " did gene send you?" he inquired politely out of sheer curiousity.

"he did." the man stroked his beard. " he said that although, he is not the kind one, he needs you alive till his work is over. Exact words to say." he cracked a smile.

the gate opened with a creak. Gene entered, aura of malvolence and malice. He crept over the man. " patched himm up, did you?" his glasses glinted in the small light. He hit his foot at tony's wound. He yelped in

pain. Pepper growled dangerously. Gene smiled before pulling the man out of the room by his hair. Tony could never forget the look on his face.

there was a gunshot outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony felt stinging anger as a scream was heard.

gene came back. He was laughing. Audacity.

he glared at Tony. Tony didnt laugh. It was probably raining outside because now it was cold. Gene lifted Tony's chin up. Tonygrunted. Gene sliced tony's bonds open.(why?) Tony felt stiff from sitting all the time. But it didnt stop him to give a kick to gene's oh-so-beautiful face. Tony readied himself for another move, but retreated.

because standing in front of him was the mandarin.

the mandarin clasped Tony by his throat. The wiriggled, trying to escape his foe. It went waste. The mandarin was plastered to the ground with all his yelled.

time stopped.

the mandarin just looked nothing else than a black spoltch. Pepper's yell sounded distant and blurry. Tony began to hyperventilate. His wrist watch set off, irritating the mandarin. He dropped Tony hastily, in utter confussion, as is someone had bombed him. Rhodey kept was utterly confused.

"what is it?" the mandarin asked, voice annoyed.

"we need his charger;" rhodey pleaded. "he will die.!" the mandarin glared. Tony could not...should not die. Not until he found the ring.

"fine."


	4. Chapter 4

whitney was utterly confused

Tony collapsing like that, rhodey asking gene to charge tony's ...what? Is Tony even a human? He better be. Whitney paled horrenduously at the thought. Rhodey was struggling. Pepper was praying silently. The cold was mortyfying. Whitney shuddered.

the mandarin returned with a blinding flash. He held a circular ending wire. What the hell?

rhodey began speaking, but whitney wasnt listening. Tony was horribly pallid right now and it was worringly pinching her that gene was holding something important. The mandarin attached the wire to a socket at the left and gave a questionable look at rhodey.

rhodey whispered, " take his shirt off."

gene transformed to his origanal self and slyly pulled tony's shirt off.

whitney stared. Gene stared.

tony's chest was glowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**another small chapter! Sorry, I just font have time, even for an authors note. Enjoy.**

gosh.

his chest was glowing!

glowing!

how is that normal!

whitney screamed curses. Gene stared , whole ego shaken, but fist connected the charger anyway. Tony jerked a little before falling limp again. Whitney felt like puking. Middle of the chest! Why the hell is it glowing! Whitney eyed the crossword pattern on his chest. Rhodey whispered," whitney, he will answer his questions when he wakes up." whitney nodded tearfully. Tony began reagaining his colour. Pepper silently eyed whitney. Her eyes held different emotions. Fear. Sadness. an unknown mixture of pity and anger.

gene dusted his rusty jeans. (please pardon the accidental pun.) " well, stark got saved for now. I will come later." gene left and everyone breathed again.

eyes turned as Tony moaned.

his eyes fluttered open...


	6. Chapter 6

Tony fluttered his eyes open. Gosh head hurts. He gave another small whine, and opened his eyes. Reward given, he recieved three pairs of worried eyes. He felt his chest. Charging? Shoot.

Tony sat up as soon as he saw whitney. Shit . Shit. Shit. Her eyes betrayed a look of hurt. Of course she felt woozy. Tony realized his shirt was off. Shit. .

"Tony!" whitney exclaimed. Tony scratched the back of her head. "I know...please dont freak out whitney." Tony muttered lightly, his voice hopeless.

" I have every right in the world to be!"

"eeeyeah."

"why is that thing in your chest?" Whitney asked. Her blonde hair were damp from sweat.

"well..." tony shot Rhodey and pepper an apologetic gaze, which they ignored." i have shrapnel...near my heart...from the crash...it keeps the shrapnel away..."

Whitney gasped softly. Her eyes went teary again. " why wont you tell me?"

" it is a vunerability."

" tony, that keeps you alive!"

" i know. But i was living better without it." Whitney

whitney gave him a whithering smile. Tony returned it.

gene entered the room with a sly grin on his face.

"let us get to work shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

gene walked towards tony with an operatic tenor in the room. Tony immediately disconnected the charger. Fifty percent would be enough. Pepper growled again. Rhodey was a living example of anger. Tony scampered up with a painful effort. Gene smirked.

" i beg of you," tony was ...pleading?" let us go." tony clutched gene's legs so tightly that it hurt. Gene stared incrediously.

"well," gene smirked audaciously," wow." he raised his head high, feeling all mighty.(and shit.)

Tony's face was hidden in his bangs. But when he smirked, it was a clear set of pearl teeth that sparkled.

"bad move."

tony pulled gene's legs towards himself. Gene felt with a huge 'oomph!'. Before gene had time to transform in the mandarin, tony took the reactor's charger and thrusted it in gene's chest.

"yaaah!" gene . Bellowed. But fury pouring out of tony did not allow tony to relent.

gene fell unconcious.

pepper stared. Rhodey gaped. Whitney eyed him out of the corner of her eyes.

tony untied Whitney and used the rope to tie gene to the pole. He took the rings from his fingers. Pepper just stared open mouthed. Just how

powerfull was tony?

tony freed pepper and Rhodey.

pepper dusted herself. She opened her mouth to speak but tony put a silencing finger to her lips.

"pep," he croaked," i don't play all those games for fun." Rhodey doubted this statement. A lot. Whitney winked at gene's decapacitated form. His breathes were shallow, every single one seemed to hurt.

the group slowly walked out of the room, watchfull of every single step.

"s..stark..." gene called out?" i...am a- always watchful of my letting you escape without traps." gene grinned. Blood began to ooze from his shuddered.

a hole erupted beneath pepper's and rhodey's feet and they fell in a dark abyss.

" shit." tony whispered finding his voice," we are screwed."


	8. Chapter 8

pepper's yell sounded distant.

Whitney could have swore that tony's eyes were glossy with unshed tears. He blinked them away.

"Rhodey? Pepper?" his voice... Whitney was surpised at his voice. It was qauky, rusty and hoarse. No reply. Two minutes...five minutes...ten minutes... straightened himself from his crouch.

"tony?"Whitney comforted , " we will find them. First we need to get help."

"but if something-"

"gene is tied up. Nothing can happen."

tony nodded meekly. He stood up after shouting once more at the hole. He looked around.

wow. Gene really did hardwork.

there were doors surrounding them. Three of them. Something was written in all of red. Pah. Dear, darling gene decided to celebrate Halloween early.

door one had one word - sola. (huh?)

door two said- un, deux, trois... Pièces.

door three said-umarmung tod.

"Whitney?

"the first gate says "alone" in Spanish. Second one probably says one, two, three ...pieces. Third one seems German. I don't know German."

tony nodded.

"first option looks good. Why would he write alone?"

"how would i know?second one isn't too promising either..."

"lets go then."

xxx

pepper rubbed her eyes. Her back ached horribly. Rhodey was bending over her."awake,sleepyhead?" pepper smirked.

"yeah." Rhodey pulled her up. Pepper observed the situation. There was a hole in the roof from where they was too high to see even. There were three doors around them. Something was written in red all over them.


	9. revenge must wait

**huh, too many chapters in a day. This one contains blood. References to "the saw" might not make sense.**

tony opened the door one.

a girl was tied up to a was crying. Wierd . No wailing was heard outside. The girl wearing a black tank top and blue blonde hair were also the same as whitney's. Her brown eyes were enough to make tony shudder. There was a serious crossword puzzle at the floor around her. Tony stepped ahead. An arrow was shot in the air. Tony jerked back. No damage done.

"tony? See this." Whitney motioned towards the back of the words were also adorned there. Tony silently read the sentences.

'the girl is alsherya rooks from your was the one who tried to kill your father before the crash. You can save her. Or have revenge. To set her free, you have to extract her from the that, you have to cross the floor Pattern which will shoot at a wrong deactivate the arrows , tony stark's blood needs to be filled in the tank the same amount as the girl possesses. Choose revenge and you have to figure the exit yourself. Good luck."

tony bit his door locked behind them. The trio bit his lip and stared at the girl for a long time. Revenge should wait.

without a word, tony took one of the four knifes which were attached at the door. He threw slowly at alsherya. It dropped. He took another knife a threw. Alsherya caught the knife, slicing her palm a little. Tony avoided the looks Whitney gave her and took the fourth knife and sliced his palm open as the girl cut her bonds by bending her wrists painfully. She began dripping her blood out.

"alsherya! What are you doing?!" tony exclaimed.

"there will be less blood in my body, you will have to give less blood! You won't have to die!"

tony nodded as he dripped his blood out. Whitney watched helplessly.

there was a beep a few minutes later. Both alsherya and tony were horrendously pale now. Alsherya ran towards tony and hugged him.

Tony swatted her off.

" you tried to kill dad. I will never forgive you. First, we get out of here. Then we look in the matter. And stay away, i cant bear you. You have red on your ledger." Whitney winced at tony's tone. It was unfriendly. Tony tied a hanky around his wound. Whitney tore her sleeve a little to stanch the bleeding in alsherya's palm.

alsherya pointed at the patternal dot i, the middle of the room and stepped on it.

a trapdoor opened and they fell.


	10. we all fall down

Pepper read the words on the doors aloud.

door one said:urata znana

door two said:jaisi karni waisi bharni

door three said:vasha volya

"pepper?"

"no idea."

pepper bent down. Rhodey observed. Mobile? Pepper was using a mobile.

"no network." pepper shook her head.

"sooo predicatable." Rhodey scoffed. They entered the first room.

xxx

tony rubbed his sour wrist. It stung. Alsherya eyed him lead the way, her mask sending her vibes from her sling bag. Stupid gene wont even check. Idiot.

dead end.

Whitney stopped. tony bumped into laughed. Tony glared at her in such a way that Whitney swore that she wouldn't laugh again. Ever

there were three doors again.

one said : per soddisfare le loro( to meet them(translate, tony doesn't know the meani,g) )

the other said:tesoro( treasure)

the third and the last said : byagstvo(escape)

alsherya knew Italian.

And she knew exactly what the second one meant : treasure. She smiled inwardly when tony asked to go to the second pushed Whitney and tony in the first door and ran in the second. The door clicked shut.

xxx

purple gas (same one yeah.) filled the first room and tony and Whitney fell unconcious.


	11. negative parts of tesoro

**hi! okay, alsherya dies here. like now. I m gonna amputate the crap out of her. oh yeah. she deserves it.**

alsherya laughed inwardly. Finally, some reward for all those tears. Alsherya walked to see...dead end?

brown deformed walls were automatically stripped of covers to reveal glass shards embedded in the walls began to move. Inwards.

xxx

Whitney was wriggling.

tony's head pounded . He try to move his hand to rub his head but his hand seemed fastened to the chair. Whitney was tied up at her side, a rope going in her mouth. tony noted that there was a rope in his mouth too, which made him panic. His mouth was forced open. there were steel rods aimed at whitney's tried to shout , pepper shushed him .pepper?Pepper and Rhodey were standing a little far away, reading from the door. Tony nearly could have cried in happiness, but not now. Right now, they were not facing a trap, they were the trap.

tony yelped when pepper stepped forward. Huh? No patterns. Nothing happened. Pepper waved tony could only watch.

"tony," she whispered." we have to pull out the key which is present in your lungs by this shout and that rods impale whitney's neck." tony gulped. Rhodey lifted his clasped and white fingers towards tony's mouth. He began pulling the rope slowly.

tony began to scream.


	12. on tentherhooks

**hi! ummm hey!...yo!... Ummm...what do you say in an authors note? Coz i don't know. This chapter is the one u shuld not read while eating. U may puke. I gave my warning! Contains heavy tony whump.**

pepper panicked, which was obivious, because the iron rods began moving towards whitney's , but steadily. Tony began plastered her hand over her screaming stopped. Along with the impalements. Whitney relaxed a little. Rhodey nodded towards pepper. Rhodey mouthed a sorry to tony, before pulling the thread through his fingers. Muffled screams erupted tony's mouth again. Pepper tightened her grip.

pepper felt like someone was pulling the key out of her. Tony's agony tore her apart. She sccrunched her eyes shut and winced until Rhodey asked her not to.

the room temperature dropped in tension. Tears were falling from tony's eyes. He could have tolerated gene, but this was torcher. Tony tried to stop his screams, but from continual burning in his windpipe

blood began to spill from tony's mouth. tony dug his nails into his palms. A red dripping key was revealed from his mouth.

the bonds of both Whitney and tony ran and hugged wept never cried. Like never. Rhodey wondered what affect will the ordeal have on tony.

pepper patted tony on his back as an comforting flinched.

Rhodey took out a hankerchief from his pocket and used it to indirectly hold the key to the lock on the other door. The door creaked dramatically before light seeped in.


	13. from the sky, to the room

**heyya fellas! my exams start on 30 january. ahh pains of seventh class. no finnesse in shedules..**

tony coughed up blood. He wiped himself clean without anyone noticing, because everyone was too busy to notice the body in the room ahead that only tony and Whitney seemed to .

alsherya.

blood was seeping out of every portion of her. God. Her mouth was hanging open in a scream. Her chest was rigid, no movement. Glass shards were poking out of her. An eyeball was lying at the floor in the blood. She probably struggled. Pepper puked in the corner, Rhodey patting her.

tony stared, new trail of blood seeping out of his mouth again. He ignored it. He sure wanted revenge on alsherya, but...killing her like this...it is brutal. Tony pays a side glance at Whitney, who is eyeing him carefully. He suddenly understands and wipes his chin.

tony winced a little, not enough for anyone to see.

thump!

the door behind them slammed shut. Water began to fill in the room. Eek! Cold!

pepper and tony Rhodey panicked . Of course the poor teens didn't have any idea about battle composement. Even tony didn't that much. Whitney was...another case. Being a rich persona, Whitney always grew up in security. Protecting self was important.

the pace of the water was slow. Tony became searching for anything to escape. Windows? No option. The door was completely sealed. The only light came from a small torch lying at alsherya 's feet, which still was highlighting her corpse.

tony began banging the walls.

"what the hell are you doing tony?! We need to get out of here!" pepper exclaimed.

"shhh"

tony took out a bloodied knife from his pocket.

he began pounding the wall.

"help me !" tony exclaimed. Pepper and Rhodey, with lack of instrument, began pounding the wall.

" it is a plastic wall!" Whitney exclaimed. She took out a safety pin out of her dress and poked it through the new formed wall.

" maybe this time, we had to figure the trap." tony muttered.

" but how is this plastic so straight?"

pepper objected." it should sway nahh?" she spoke nudging tony.

Whitney frowned, touching the now cracking wall.

" this ...this is a material my father developed. I have seen him

test it."Whitney

blurted out tearfully. " why would this land in gene's hand? Did he..."

tony interrupted her, " he is enemies with me. Why would he kidnap you?

Gene has somehow gotten a hand at your father's technology."

"i don't know. The water is at knee length now, we need to focus on escaping." three satisfying nods were rewarded to whitney's question.

pepper and Rhodey began tearing and prodding the wall instead of pounding.

the water now rose till their stomachs. Tony shivered.

a big tear appeared in the wall as the water poured out.


	14. one needle down the neck

tony nearly tripped as they staggered out of the room. He knew that already the arc reactor was downing in power, and having it get wet didn't help any. Blood loss was getting to him now. Tony felt like dying here was better than any more traps. He realised that he was sweating furiously. Pepper eyed him curiously.

they tried drying themselves which of course was a failed attempt. The water drained to god knows where. Like mr gene knew better to have drains in the hellhole. Whitney began twirling her blondie bunch of hair .

tony cleared his gaze to see a proof that they are running in circles.

he sees gene.

except gene is not back .

gene is lying in a pool of blood, body mutilated. It would be a crime to explain his body. The least tony wants to remember is that how his blood stained glasses were lying on the door.

pepper gasps.

tony falls to his knees, partially because of his arc reactor dying on him and the blood loss. Rhodey leans next to him. Whitney turns away.

it was true that gene had kidnapped them, but it didn't kill the fact that he was a friend before for years. And his death seemed so... looked like he was just crushed.

who killed him?

answer stood before them.


	15. never borrow again

the answer lay in front of them.

an armor clad man was standing in front of armor was old fashioned, bulky on its owner . He was armed with a heavy axe on his shoulder. His face was completely hidden. he striked gene again. Blood splayed on tony's hand. He stood and stagerred back.

this felt brutal. Kidnapped by him or not. Tony was actually still inwardly brotherly for gene. His death...like this felt wrong. Tony felt like screaming.

the armoured man raised one of his hand. A blue orb of energy was formed. Tony felt warmth in his pocket. Everyone in the room began to stare.

tony's pocket began to glow.

tony put his hand in his pocket and six makluan rings appeared.

so...this person...

tony shudered at the thought. Lousy move . An axe nearly made its way to slice tony's body. He moved quickly , the axe grazing his soldier. Tony winced. Rhodey and pepper remained plastered on the floor,totally in shock. Whitney ran towards the back of the armoured man, recieving a punch with threw her around the room, unconscious.

tony , clutching his shoulder dodged another blow. Pepper and rhodey tried waking Whitney up. Resulting no reward, rhodey picked Whitney in his arms, and ran further in the tunnel. Pepper ran to tony, helping him up. Sweat poured down his face, like water. Tony was gasping, like every breathe was a pain. Pepper pulled his good arm over her shoulder as Rhodey reapeared in the scene.

the armoured man took tony off pepper's shoulder, lifting him up by his neck.

Tony , barely aware of his surroundings, clenched his eyes shut.

"tony!" pepper screeched," he wants the rings!"

no response. Of course tony knew that. Why he wasn't handing the rings away, was some puzzle in pepper's mind.

"tony!throw the rings!" Rhodey screamed. The armoured man brought his axe up, ready to strike.

tony yanked the rings out of his pocket and threw them on the floor.

the armoured man dropped tony on the floor and slowly picked up the rings. Tony grunted. Pepper and Rhodey immediately ran to his aid. The armoured man teleported away with the rings.

"where is Whitney?

" tony rasped out, choking on air.

"she is fine." pepper consoled him. Tony nodded, eyes closing with blackish thoughts.


	16. he seems familiar

**filler chapter! Filler chapter**! last second chapter

To say that pepper was worried was an understatement.

she was devstated. Tony was limp in rhodey's arms. When whitney woke up, rhodey was basically about to slap her awake. He blushed at his slapping stance, and didnt face whitney for whole fifty seconds.

the building began to rattle, and dust began to rise.

rhodey picked Tony In his arms once again and they dashed out of the flailing building. Pepper felt heavy-hearted. Tony lying limp...brick! Pepper pushed whitney away , falling with her. She smiled her thanks.

rhodey ran along the girls with no sweat. Tony really had no wieght.

they made it out of the building with only cuts and scrapes. The only problem that appeared with the relief of helicopters, the light of the arc reactor went out.

a man with blue eyes and black and white hair came and handed rhodey the charger.

"forgetting something?"

rhodey felt his eyes go wide.


	17. middlemath

**heyya! I banish the idea of ending this story on the request of anna katari! Exams from thirty January.** **Hate it. They end on second march,updates will be slow now**

Tony stark was in coma.

severe blood loss. Went into cardiac arrest. Signs of fever. The arc reactor was barely functioning when he was admitted . Pepper got away with a sprained ankle. Rhodey was released with cuts and was kept in from a few days after recieving stitches on her forehead.

but Tony was just fading away.

howard nearly lost his son. He would stay in the hospital all day, expecting his son to wake up. Tony wouldnt even flinch when the nurse would drop his medicines. He would not joke when pepper got a+ In dramatics. Tony didnt read the cards at his bedside. He wouldnt move and it broke horward.

roberta would visit daily, but after a week her visits became timed.

whitney would visit for an hour without fail.

the white hospital walls were frustating.

now, everyone knew that Tony hated hospitals. Everyone just wanted to hear it from him.

and then when rhodey ,pepper and whitney were playing cards in the room, the heart monitor spiked.


	18. what the hell should one name a chapter?

**yoodlie! hope u are doing well. I am fine, thanx for asking by the bye. This story, however I am continuing despite obivuous ending, will not last much, though I** **might write a sequel if it does. I will try that it doesnt.** **I would have updated more today, regarding it is Sunday, but brother dearest decided to lock me at the terrace and ...survival skills! Cuts and bruises.** **ouch!**

it had been a week.

and then that unexpected shrill beeping that sounded music to the ears of the people present in the room. Pepper and whitney ran towards his bedside while rhodey ran for the doctors. Whitney held his fragile hand as...

Tony...his body was . .convulsing. .

and he was screaming.

a flurry of doctors swarmed In the room. Pepper , whitney and rhodey were immediately pushes out by a stout nurse, who flitted back in the room.

whitney sank at a chair, rhodey at her peered in the room.

doctors all around. Pepper couldnt shake the fact that Tony seemed to be losing the game.

there were times when Tony used to be a fighter. He would smile even when flash would thump at his chest, disturbing the reactor's casing. When whiplash would blow him iron man couldnt rest when he had a 100 degree fever.

when a close friend would stab his leg.

sometimes , the reactor would hurt so much, that his eyes were red rimmed after he came out of the washroom.

and rhodey would give him a symphathetic smile while pepper would console him by eye contact while mrs. Hansen would continue.

but Tony always fought against his weakneses.

now, his body arching between the doctors, pepper wasnt so sure.

xxx

finally, after ten minutes or so, the doctors came out.

"he is stable now." the doctor smiled at pepper's flailing form. Pepper stared questionably.

" he will wake up soon."

there were whoops for joy, as the trio dashed in the room , the doctors smiling at them.

 **should I name my chapters cliffhangers and fillers? Argh! Dont hit me! Tony wakes in the next chapter! Gah! Review!•••**


	19. renunions

**hey! Hello everyone. Ya, I know. Long time. I kinda went a little sick. And my head aches when I use the phone. So, really, Tony** **is contagious with his sick health.**

 **Tony:**

I tried wriggling my fingers. I felt cold. Like freezing. Like someone had kept an icepack on my chest. And who stabbed my hand?

I began a examination of my body with my closed eyes.

head hurts.

moving hurts.

 _breathing **hurts.**_

there was a cacophony of voices around me. "you should have thrown the knave, pep." who was it? ...oh, rhodey. The thought of rhodey made me flutter my eyes open. All I saw ...was white.

for a second, I thought I went blind.

oh, hospital. Greaaaaaat.

I rolled my head a was pepper, sitting on a couch with whitney, and rhodey covering the view, sitting on a chair. I decided to play. Naughty me.

I controlled my breathing, as if it would

calm the heart monitor at my side from giving me away.

pepper and whitney were already engrossed in the game. I leaned a little outwards and screamed.

it came a lot weaker than expected, but it did the work. I was crying with tears of hysteria and humour, while pepper screamed and rhodey and whitney sqealed.

"Tony! " they cried out in unison.

 **(atishoo! Pardon , I** felt **out of the picture.)**

the trio practically lunged on me. I groaned, falling back, energy wasted. I dont even know how much long I was the ordeal got to me.

they filled me in, as the doctors examined then, they called him.

the guy was crying when he saw me. But I took longer to regognise him. And when I did, I was crying louder than him.

I anything but happy, when he hugged me lightly and we cried, because my family would never be complete without him.

my dad.

 **how was the pov? I decided this so it could go into more deatail. I am trying to get my fics deep, you takes time. And I hope, fanfiction net helps me score better in the story writing that will come in the exam. Till then. Bye! Review!**


	20. not a chapter

this is not a is the tribute to my nation, , 26 January, is the republic day of India. The constution of India came into affect this day.

 _the foriegn air may win my heart, but i will be with my country forever._

a salute to India, my silent tribute

jai hind..


End file.
